


The OTHER Kim Brothers Showcase

by ddelusionall



Category: JYJ (Band), Kim Junho - Fandom
Genre: Come as Lube, Established Relationship, Love, M/M, Sibling Incest, Sleepy Sex, more love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-05
Updated: 2010-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:28:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23929939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ddelusionall/pseuds/ddelusionall
Summary: The night after Junho's showcase, and a few hours before Junsu has to be back at Mozart rehearsals. Even if it's just a moment, they'll make the most of it.
Relationships: Kim Junho/Kim Junsu (JYJ)
Kudos: 1





	The OTHER Kim Brothers Showcase

**Author's Note:**

> I am importing my stories from LiveJournal. The original fic can be found [here](https://be-ddelusionall.livejournal.com/).
> 
> I haven't read this story in a long time, so I may have missed some tags. Just let me know if I did.

Junsu let himself into the hotel room with the keycard.

Earlier when he'd arrived in China, he'd only had enough time to greet and hug his brother before Junho was whisked away for a photoshoot and interviews and rehearsals.

The show had been awesome. Junho was nervous until he started performing, and then sexy took over.

Junsu was so proud of him. He'd wished they'd had time to talk before or after the show, but with the problems from the lawsuit, Junsu kept his presence to a minimum. He wondered if Junho was sleeping.

The room was dark, only faded light coming from behind the curtains. Junsu slipped his shoes off first. He made his way to a chair and pulled his shirt over his head. He could hear Junho's steady breathing. The pants slid down and over his ass, and he folded them before setting them on the chair.

Lifting the edge of the blanket, he crawled into bed.

Junho stirred and said his name.

"Hey," Junsu whispered. "I didn't mean to wake you."

Junho rolled over and curled up against him. He was naked, and Junsu ran his hands up and down his back.

"Was I good?" he asked against the skin of Junsu's neck.

"Yes. Very good."

"I was nervous."

"I know, but it was an awesome show. And I definitely like watching you dance on stage to that song more than to the Wonder Girls when we were on Introducing a Star’s Friend."

“God. Shut up.”

Junsu was trying not to laugh, but failed and Junho hit his shoulder over and over again. “Okay, okay. Sorry, but that was hilarious.”

Junho smiled and resettled against him. "Thanks for being here. I couldn't have done it without you." He lifted his head and pressed their lips together.

Junsu moaned and tightened his hold around his body. It'd been a long time since he had his brother's body next to his. Junho shifted up until they lay flush.

"I noticed that your managers aren't here," Junsu whispered between desperate kisses.

Junho grinned. "They were drinking and I faked being pissed off and kicked them out."

"Good."

And talking stopped. Lips, tongues, teeth. Familiar after years together, years of sleeping next to each other, touching and playing.

"God, I've missed you," Junho whispered.

Junsu made an agreeing noise and then kissed him again. It had definitely been too long. Junho crawled over him, pushing his shoulders to the bed. Again their bodies joined, hips scraping against erections. Panting. Gasping. Junho tugged on Junsu's boxers, and they slipped over his hips. Junho kneeled, Junsu bent his legs, and the boxers fell to the floor.

Junho rubbed his hands up and down Junsu' thighs. Junsu touched his brother's sides, fingers dipping along the new muscles. He sat up enough to trace his hands over Junho's abs and then up his chest, around his shoulders. Junsu had a feeling that he knew what Junho had felt like when Junsu had been doing Mirotic promotions.

"Fucking sexy," Junsu growled, and the smashed their lips together again.

Junho's hands grabbed Junsu's hips. He lifted and pulled, slamming Junsu on his back. Junsu oofed, and then moaned as Junho started kissing his body, licking at skin, around curves of muscles. He bypassed all of Junsu's spots, and Junsu whimpered.

Junho chuckled. "Patience, bro. We have all night."

"I-my plane for Japan leaves at six."

Junho sat back and frowned.

"Sorry. I have rehearsals."

Junho nodded. “Still enough time to tease you.” He ran his hands on Junsu's thighs again, fingertips curling around his balls before tugging and going back to teasing.

Junsu's hips rose, legs tightening around Junho's waist. "Hyung, please."

Junho grinned, fell over him and kissed him. Junsu's legs tightened more. Junho gripped his brother's ass, lifting before forcing their hips together. Cocks aligned, thrusting, gasping, moaning in the quiet. It wasn't long until sweat beaded on skin, pooled in divot of muscle.

"Fuck, Junho, I'm-"

Junho stole his warning in a kiss and sped up, tasting Junsu's moans as his body shook. Junsu groaned, whimpering, as heat pooled in his stomach, his muscles clenched. He threw his head back, hips arching, and cried out as he spilled between them.

Junho kissed his neck, speeding up again, sliding deliciously through Junsu's come.

"I love you," Junsu whispered.

Junho kissed him with a whimper, his body quickly losing the bit of control he had. He added to the wetness between them with a shaking moan and shuddering body. He collapsed on top of Junsu for a moment, feeling his brother breathe beneath him. Junsu released him from the grip of his thighs, and Junho rolled to the side, propping up on an elbow.

"I'll come to your show," Junho said.

"You better."

"Do you have your own dressing room?"

"No. But we'll manage. We always do."

Junho laughed and kissed him again. He swirled his fingers in the globs of come on Junsu's stomach. Junsu sighed and lifted a leg, draping it over Junho's hip. Junho slipped a come-covered finger around Junsu's hole before slipping it inside him.

"Fuck," Junsu gasped.

"Tight."

"It’s been awhile."

"Ah, really? You’re crushing my YooSu fanboy hopes again."

Junsu scoffed, wincing a bit as Junho removed his finger to get more come.

"Don't you have lube?"

"Probably. Rather fuck you with our come if you don't mind."

"Sentimental bastard."

Junho smiled and kissed him. He prepped Junsu slowly, mindful of the stretch and sting. But with only two fingers inside, Junsu was begging to be fucked. Quiet whispers punched with guttural moans. His cock was hard, leaving clear liquid on his abs. By the third finger, Junsu had a firm grip behind his knees, legs spread wide.

"Please, please, please."

"Sh, baby bro, almost."

"Now," he whimpered.

Junho smiled. "Okay, okay." He withdrew his fingers, and Junsu whimpered again. Junho scooped up the rest of the come and coated his cock with it. He kneeled between his brother's knees and held his cock against Junsu's hole. He pressed, only past the ring of muscles, and Junsu bit his lips against a scream. Fuck.

"You okay, bro?"

"Yeah, just ... more."

Junho pulled out and in, settling deeper. Junsu moaned, shaking. Junho thrust again, and then again, until he was pressed up against Junsu's body. Junsu released the hold on his knees and wrapped his legs around Junho. He waited as Junsu breathed, body clenching. It'd been so fucking long. The last time they'd both been home, they only had time for a frantic hand job in the bathroom. The time before that, they’d missed each other at home by only two hours.

Junsu realized that the last time they'd actually had sex was before the lawsuit, before everything, and Junsu thought no one else was home and Jaejoong had almost caught them.

"God, I have fucking missed this," Junho whispered.

Junsu nodded. Their lips met, and Junho started moving, slowly careful, but every thrust pulled a whimper from Junsu's throat.

"I love you," Junho gasped.

"I love you."

"You gonna be up for another round?"

"Always. Why?"

"Oh I don't know. Slick clenching tightening body around me. The usual. Pulling me quickly. Might come soon."

"Need to get you a cock ring."

"Need to get you a gag."

Junsu moaned. "God, I want that. And a cock ring and a fucking vibrator."

Junho laughed and their lips met in another kiss. Time disappeared. Feelings molded. Breaths joined. Sweat pooled and dripped down muscles.

"You alright?" Junho whispered. "Yes, god yes," he gasped.

“Wanna ride me?”

“God, yes.”

Junho laughed. With careful movements, he wrapped his arms around Junsu’s back and lifted him, leaning back until Junsu was in his lap. He paused as Junsu moaned with the new angle and lifted himself up and down while they kissed. Junho slipped a hand between their bodies and stroked Junsu’s cock.

Junsu whimpered into the kiss, gripping Junho’s hair in shaking fingers.

“Should we run away tonight?” Junho asked, tongue lapping at Junsu’s upper lip.

“Yes.”

Junho stopped and leaned back to look at him in surprise.

Junsu smiled. He had never said Yes when Junho asked him that question. There was always something to do the next day.

“I miss you,” Junsu said. He rubbed their noses together.

“Where should we go?” Junho asked with a chuckle. “Too many girls know your face, and I’ll have to share you no matter what.”

“True.”

Junho readjusted again. Twisting his upper body, putting his legs straight. Junsu pushed him to the bed, shifting himself to make sure Junho didn’t slip out of him. With hands holding Junho’s hips to the bed, Junsu rocked his hips. Slow, careful.

“God,” Junho gasped. “I knew those dance moves of yours were little more than glorified sex practice.”

“Gotta keep … gotta …” Junsu whimpered. “Practice. Stay talented.”

“You are more than talented, little bro. Now ride me.”

“As my hyung says.” Junsu leaned forward, hands on Junho’s chest and lifted his hips, waiting until Junho almost slipped out of him and the pushing back down, hard, faster, over and over, taking all of Junho every time. Junho bent his knees and met Junsu’s movements with his own upward thrust. Their moans grew in volume, even as they tried to stay quiet.

Junsu’s body vibrated, and he lost all sensations other than that of his brother’s cock scraping and twisting inside him. His arms muscles gave, and he fell forward, relinquishing movements to Junho. Their lips met again, groans and whimpers swallowed and exchanged. His orgasm rushed through him, faded, rushed again, teasing. He managed to wrap a quaking hand around his cock, strokes faltering as Junho cried out and sped up.

Junho came first, eyes shut tight, head back, neck stretched, whimpering, “Junsu, Junsu, god, my Junsu,” over and over. Junsu caught his lower lip between his teeth, gasping as Junho kept fucking him, slow, but enough, and he stroked his cock faster. His head fell to Junho’s shoulder, lips brushing sweaty skin.

“My Junho,” he returned, and then bit down, as he came, jerking out his release over Junho’s stomach.

With no recovery time, Junho wrapped his arms around Junsu and pulled him in for a gasping breath. The kiss prolonged the recovering time, leaving them only slightly less breathless than when it started.

Their foreheads pressed together.

“What’s worse?” Junho whispered. “Seeing me and not being able to touch me, or leaving me after this?”

“Leaving you. Leaving you is always the worst.”

“One day you won’t have to leave.”

“I know. And now I don’t have to leave for another couple hours.”

Junho kissed his cheeks and then his eyes. “Sleep with me.”

“But …”

“We’re brothers, Su. If someone comes in early to wake me, they’re not even going to care.”

Junsu knew he was right. “We should clean up first.”

Junho nodded. “Definitely. Wanna lick me clean?”

Junsu stifled his loud laughter with a quick hand to his mouth. “If I do that, I may end up making you dirty again.”

“I’m okay with that.”

After a quick shower, both brothers tugged on boxers and sleep pants. Junho spooned up behind Junsu, placing kisses along his neck and shoulder.

“I love you, Junsu.”

“I love you, Junho.”

A couple hours later, when a manager stumbled into the room, he was only mildly surprised that Junsu was there. The brothers were so intertwined and tangled together that with the hangover pounding through his head he didn’t know whose leg was whose. He decided to let someone else deal with them, and found a couple of aspirin and went back to the other room to sleep.

“Told you no one would freak out,” Junho whispered.

“He was too hung over to notice that your hand was in my pants,” Junsu said back.

Junho stroked Junsu’s cock, resuming the activities before they’d been interrupted. “You have a half hour.”

Junsu crawled on top of him. “So I do. What should we do with this half hour?”

“People always say we’re not close enough. We should spend this time bonding.”

Junsu chuckled and kissed Junho. “Brotherly bonding sounds like a great idea.”


End file.
